Tenchi Muyo: Chronicles of the Tree of Bearings
by Yo-Nv-Ga-Le-Gi
Summary: Sapce adventures, plotting, murder, assassins, kidnapping land all in the lap of poor Tenchi Masaki and Co. I finally got a new chapter out, which is awesome. Introducing; Chapter 7: Memories and Resolution!
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings and Heartache

Tenchi Muyo!

Chronicles of The Tree Of Bearing

Ch. 1

Peacefulness. The silence of sleep. It was the only time Tenchi Masaki, a young farmer, who recently discovered his was of royal lineage of the empire of Jurai, could find himself alone. If only for a little while at least, but it was enough. Sleep to him was as priceless as dimonds or gold. When he was awake, however, life could be impossible. Living with all of the alien girls who somehow fell into his life was sometimes too much to handle.

Frist Ryoko came, although she was more "discovered" than came. She was the demon who was feld against his ancestor, Yosho, who happened to also be his grandfather. Over 700 years ago, Ryoko led a lone assault against the planet of Jurai, until the First Prince of Jurai chased her down to Earth, sealing her in the cave over the Masaki Shrine. It was only roughly 3 years ago that Tenchi released her from her prison. From that point on he was constantly bombarded by her onslaught of seduction and overwhelming show of affection. It wasn't that Tenchi hated Ryoko, far from it, or how she showed her feelings. It was just she constantly drove him up the wall with it, and sometimes he felt as though if not for his strong will aqquried through training, he may have surcume to her already.

'She is beautiful, and I don't know why she would want to be with a guy like me. I'm just some ordinary Earthling who goes to school and works veggitable fields. I don't fight in outer space or command whole systems of planets.'

That part was held for the next two girls who arrived at his home; Ayeka, First Crown Princess of Jurai, and Sasami, Second Princess of Jurai. Ayeka came to Earth in search of Yosho, her half-brother and fiancee. He never returned to Jurai after defeating Ryoko, and remained on Earth, disguised as Kasyuhito Masaki, a Shinto priest. It was not revealed of his true self until the attack of Kagato, where Tenchi learned the truth of his grandfather, and his own blood. From that point, Ayeka stayed on Earth, along with her sister, Sasami. She now spent her days, to the disatfisfaction of the Emporer of Jurai, fending of Ryoko from Tenchi, assured with the thought of one day making Tenchi her husband and Emporer.

'I'm not one for titles, and I think that Ayeka only wants me to accept the throne so she can still have a husband, although I think she's still in love with Grandpa. Even if that weren't true, I don't think I would want it. Ayeka is everything you could ask from a women, but I think she is just too jealous and a bit greedy."

Things were anything from quite at the Masaki house, then a trip to the hot springs only brought another girl into his life; Miohosi, Galaxy Police Detective. The bubble-headed blonde fell from the stars, in pursuit of a deadly space criminal and Ryoko's former "master", Kagato. Soon Kagato himself showed up to claim Ryoko and challenge Tenchi. In search for the greatest power in the universe, Kagato commited his worst acts of torture. After Ryoko was kidnapped, Tenchi led a brave attempt to save her, only to be killed in the act. The space pirate escaped, charging into Kagato's ship, Sonja, with Ayeka and Miohosi barely keeping up. Finally reaching the main hall of Sonja, Ryoko and Ayeka engaged Kagato to avenge the death of Tenchi. Miohosi was trapped in the second dimension of the ship, and upon complete accident, released the fifth girl of the Masaki family, Washu Habuki, self-proclaimed Greatest Scientist in the Universe and mother of Ryoko. Ryoko taking this rather harshly, went back to fight Kagato after returning from the second dimension. Kagato overpowered her and used the power of her jems to capture Tsunami, the goddess that lives around Sasami and protecter of the Jurai Royal family. If it weren't for the goddess, Tenchi would not have been brought back to life to fight Kagato.

'I can still hear his laugh, the worthless attitude he had towards Ryokos' life. When he was defeated, she was so relieved, I could tell from how easily she returned to normal.'

After that, life had pretty much been one adventure everyday. The sycnronization of Ryoko and Zero Ryoko after defeating Dr. Clay, the visits from the Emporer and Queens of Jurai. But somehow Tenchi had navigated through all the mess and troubles, still keeping up with his chores, training, and schoolwork. He really enjoyed the times he spent with them all, and now, looking back, he would do it all over again.

'I really hope that it lasts, all the girls staying here. I've been with all of them so long, grown to know them so well, I don't know if we can live without them. Oh well, better get up, wonder if brea….."

Tenchi would not finish that thought as he opened his eyes for the first time; the only thing that he could do was stare into the golden eyes of a cyan haired space pirate that stared right back into his. A small line of blood trickled out of his nose as she hovered over him, obviously there for a very long time. She smiled at his first reaction; she loved it when he did that. It reminded her of how inexperienced at living with women he was. But it didn't matter, she loved him anyway.

"Good morning Tenchi…"

Tenchi jumped out of bed without a second thought, unconciously knocking her to the bed as he scrambled away from his greatest temptation. He was halfway from opening the door when he turned to her, frustration and annoyance in his eyes.

"For the last time Ryoko, stop watching me like this. I don't know why you do it, but it needs to end, I cant take it anymore."

Ryoko laid on the bed in hurt and pain stinging her heart. The happy smile that rarely ever showed itself, (something she reserved solely for Tenchi) had quickly vanished, replaced by the same look she held whenever he yelled at her, one of pure pain and longing. Only this was one too many, she didn't want to feel like that anymore.

'Why does he always push me away like this? At least I'm not naked. He knows how I can't sleep, so why does he always push me like this?'

Tears stung at her eyes as she cursed herself for crying in front of Tenchi. What good would it do? He didn't care, he had proven that to her, so what did it matter if she cried? She hadn't had a good cry in a few days….

Tenchi gazed back at the space pirate, looking at her tears trail down her cheek. Without even thinking, he walked calmly over to the bed, sat down next to the weeping beauty, enclosing her in his arms as he came to rest. Ryoko's crying instantly died from tears-jerking sobs to heavy sighs.

'What is he doing? He never did this before, even if I was crying. He would tell me to calm down or place a hand on my shoulder. Who is this angel to comfort a demon?'

She stopped asking questions in her mind as his hand ran up her back, causing both Tenchi and Ryoko to shuddler at the feeling of contact. Ryoko snuggled into Tenchi like a warm blanket as she neogotiated Tenchi's body to fall back with hers into his bed. She purred into his chest as he did not push away, but welcomed the movement, continuing to calm her down.

'Have I always held this kind of power over her, to make a deadly pirate purr to a weak farmboy? And why am I enjoying it?'

Tenchi had also noticed that he wasn't actting quite himself, when he put his head on top of hers, breathing in the sweet smell of cherry blosoms and springtime. His fallen angel, his most cherished. Not a day would go by that Tenchi thought of what would happen if he lost her. He could never move on.

Just as the two moved a few inches closer, Tenchi and Ryoko could hear the footsteps of Ayeka moving towards the room door. Realizing the horrible outcomes that would befall him if he was compramised, Tenchi turned to Ryoko with pleading eyes. She too knew what had to happen soon. She looked again at him with hurt eyes, but nodded and teleported out of Tenchi's arms, leaving the sweet scent of her hair in her wake just as the door opened.

"Oh Lord Tenchi, I hope I didn't wake you. We have been calling you for a few minutes for breakfast, so I decided to see if you were asleep."

Tecnhi looked around, a little in shock of what had just happened, but slowly regained himself as he crawled out of bed to stand in front of Ayeka. He put a had behind his head and smiled warmly at Ayeka.

"No Ayeka, I'm awake. Thank you for checking on me. Tell everyone I'll be right down."

"Of course Lord Tenchi. One more thing, have you seen Ryoko at all? She isn't on her rafter, or the roof, or the shrine."

Tenchi had only a moment to respond, else the princess would draw devesating conclusions. He quickly formulated the most convincing lie he could without breaking stride of conversation.

"Oh, I'm sure she's somewhere. I don't think she would miss Sasami's cooking for anything. But I have to go get Grandpa from the shrine. I'll look for her on my way, ok?"

'Not the response I was hoping for, I thought he might just let it go by. Maybe I shouldn't have spoken, but I would have felt guilty for lying. Oh well, nothing I can do now.' Ayeka's face remained unchanged as she turned to leave.

"Very well Lord Tenchi. Don't take too long."

As the door pulled gently shut and Ayeka's footsteps could not be heard anymore, Tenchi fell backwards onto the soft bed he had to vacate just a few minutes ago. Slowly shutting his eyes, he lay there, not exactly sure why, but just waited.

"Maybe Ryoko will come back. I wouldn't want her to think anything bad about her leaving because of Ayeka."

He lingered on this thought for a few minutes, yet no Ryoko appeared anywhere he could tell. He sat up, listening intently now, for some sign of her presense; the sound of her teleportation, the quite humming she did when she was stalking him, the smell of her hair, still so enlaced in his senses. Nothing appeared.

"Great, she must be playing some practical joke or something. Bet if I walk downstairs, she'll be at the table filling in on food and maybe watching something on T.V."

He picked himself up from bed, exited his room to make his way downstairs. In the back of his mind, something that was not self-reasurane was slowly beginning to grow.


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations and Kidnappings

"Guess its just one of those days."

He made his path down the stair steps, oddly speeding up mid-way to reach the ground floor. His foot the landing, turning with some form of haste in his pace to round the corner to see the dining room clearly. Seated at the table was Washu, Nobuyuki, Sasami, and Ayeka. Miohosi was out on patrol leaving her space taken by Kasuhito, who had escorted himself from the high steps of the shrine. Yet as he surveyed the whole room, he found no trace of Ryoko.

Kasuhito raised an eye from his meal to look at his baffled grandson. Noticing he was a tad nervous, Kasuhito broke the silence to test his grandsons awareness.

"Tenchi, where were you this morning? You did not meet me at the steps for your morning chores. Resting is nessasary for a warrior to be fit, yet too much can throw off the senses."

Tenchi was too distracted by the conflict in his mind to fully capture the words of his grandfather. He could only focus on the empty space next to the seat that was normally reserved for him. Ryoko's special seat next to him. His mind quickened with fear and apprehension as the cold spot in his mind began to numb him completely. He could not stay, that was clear, if he was to find her to stay his fear. Turning, he dashed for the front door, leaving a table of his family stunned at his akward behavior. Sasami looked around, waiting for someone to chime in a excuse for what happened. Hearing only silence, she turned to Ayeka, speaking in a timid voice.

"Where did Tenchi go, sis? Why would he run out like that, huh? Doesn't he know its suppose to storm today?"

Ayeka was in a world of her own, her heart being pulled this way and that. She remembered the comment she made about Ryoko to Tenchi earlier, and connected it with his sudden flight from the house and his strange behavior she witnessed in his room. The princesss' heart quickened as she shuddered at the mere conclusion she came to.

'No, it couldn't be. He didn't, did he? She wasn't around all morning, and by the look on his face when she wasn't here…No, he just went to look for her. She must have been drinking again in grief, carried herself off somewhere, and fell asleep. She has no consideration of the people she effects by her actions.'

Reassured by her beliefs, she pulled her thought off the subject as she felt his sister tugging at her sleeve. Turning to a wide-eyed Sasami, she smiled her best to spread her cheer to the teary eyed princess.

"No Sasami, I'm not really sure. He must be looking for Ryoko. That demon, always running about, you know, I think she enjoys worrying her friends."

"Well then why isn't Ryoko here?"

Washu looked from Sasami to Ayeka to the rest of the table. Putting down her chopsticks in favor of the tea, she pondered aloud the riddle on everyones thoughts.

"Well, only two things would drag my Little Ryoko out of the house long enough to miss a meal; drinking or Tenchi. Guessing by the amount of sake in the house already, Tenchi must have pulled some sharade, so now she left the house."

Sasami looked a bit panicked looking at Ayeka in a fretful manner. Her eyes were teary eyed looking up at her big sister, searching for the wisdom that she could always receive from her.

"Did Ryoko leave for good sis? Why would she walk out like that?"

The princess of Jurai looked out onto the first raindrops falling on the lake as the smell of springtime rain filled through the windows. That same questions now arose in her heart.

"Yes, why indeed. Why indeed…."

Rain. One of the natural splendors that the planet Earth had. It could carry all sorts of thoughts along with it; saddness, dread, depression. Ryoko was drenched in it, searching the waters of the lake for meaning while sitting on her cherry tree.

'It wasn't his fault, Ayeka came in, that doesn't mean he pushed you away.'

"Then why did it feel like he pushed me? Maybe not really, but I could tell the moment that she came to the door, he felt shame, shame for being with me like that. He didn't want to hold me, he did it out of pity, then was ashamed for what it might imply."

'You know that's not true. He cares about you, its just-'

"ITS JUST HE DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN."

'No, he does, you'd be selfish if you really thought that. He can't choose, and you know why.'

"Because when he chooses Ayeka, he thinks I'll leave, and he's damn right too. Well, I don't want him to change plans on my account."

There was a long pause when both the voice inside Ryoko and Ryoko herself subsided to debate. Neither side could argue, both new what needed to be done Ever since the assimulation of Zero Ryoko and Ryoko, fights like this would break out, causing Ryoko to frequently avoid the rest of the house from her problems. Finally, the voice of Zero Ryoko broke the peaceful quite of rain smacking against the tree trunk,changing her tactics to salvage the situation.

'Tell him.'

"Tell him what? _Goodbye, hope you have a nice fucking life as Emporer of Jurai_?"

'No, you know what I mean. Stop beating around the bush. We both know how we feel.'

"How _**I**_ feel. Remember, your nothing, just a missing piece of a puzzle."

'I'm enough of you to feel what you feel.'

She bent her head, averting her eyes from the lake, and the truth. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Zero had a point, about more than one thing. She had wanted to tell Tenchi for so long, tried so many times. Every attempt ended in disaster, whether it be from a interuption from Ayeka or her own stupid methods of "persuasion". But why did that matter now? How would she even say it now, after the way he looked at her in his room?

'Please, just do it. End this, and if you still feel the need to leave, then do it. I won't complain, you have my word.'

Ryoko screwed her face, angry and having to make deals with herself just to have some peace and quite. But if there was one thing she had learned from Tenchi, there was always a chance at redemption…

"Fine, but after this, if you ever speak a negative comment, about anything, so help me I'll find a way to make you wish you were dead."

'I swear, you wont regret it…'

She took one final look over the lake, still cursing herself, floated over the lake, when a strange cackle sounded off from behind her. For some reason, she paused, turning slowly to see a large, hooded man, standing in the same spot she was just in. Although she could not see the face, the man she was confronted with gave off a uneasy feeling, she felt a sudden cold chill come over her that was not because of the rain.

"Who are you? And how long were you watching me?"

The figure let out a small chuckle as he pulled a long, metalalic rod from beneath his robes. Ryoko withdrew a bit as he raised the end of it to her. A small light began to glow, emitting of a solid mass of darkness that spread around her, engulfed her. She began to feel suffocated, like she did when she was controlled by Kagato, but she knew she still had control from the pain that stabbed every inch of her body. Every never was on fire, like a invisible hand had enclosed around her, squeezing until she was unconcious. The last thing she knew was a voice spoken by her attacker, sounding much more formal than she thought it would be, before the pain was too great for her to take.

"Ryoko Habuki, daughter of Washu, Goddess of Wisdom. You are now captive, servant to the Goddess of Chaos, Tokimi. May her will be done."


	3. Chapter 3: Loneliness and Dreaming

Silence ran down the now dark hallways of the higher floors of the house. The closet downstairs, once the site of bubbling tubes and flashing machinery, was now a regular closet, home of the umberella and coat hanger. The sweet smell of home-made cooking had long since been evacuated. No sound, no trouble. Nothing in the Masaki house stirred but the occasional deer outside and a lonely young man. Tenchi Masaki sat bolt upright at the dinner table, feasting on easy-make miso soup and store bought rice balls. He stared outside, looking intently upon the flicker of shadow that passed within eyesight of the porch.

'_At most a bird…_'

He slowly turned himself away from the cold night to his lonely meal. His tea had gotten cold, no point to trying to heat it up again; it tasted bad anyway. Just one more problem he had, he couldn't even make a decent cup of tea. But that was life, once you had everything you needed, fate seemed to snatch it all away. Every since Ryoko mysteriously vanished from the Masaki shrine (or more specific, Earth entirely), life wasn't the same. Washu couldn't track her due to some sort of telepathic interferance, so Ayeka, Sasami, Washu and Mihoshi launched a immediate search for her. Tenchi vouched to stay on the Earth, in hopes that Ryoko would return home. Two monthe later, still nothing. Last time he heard from any of the girls, Mihoshi and Washu were searching a system of planets known as Romasha, a unexplored territory of little importance to the civilized universe. It seemed as though they were on the virge of finding Ryoko's trail when all transmissions ceased to come. Having no way to go after them, Tenchi was grounded on the Earth, forced to wait hopelessly for over two months for a sign of progress. But hope dwindled, leaving a young Juraian Prince to ponder the fate of his family. He looked at the food in front of him, repulsed by the taste of it.

"I was so used to living with better comforts, I guess I forgot to fend for myself. Grandpa keeping to himself in the shrine refusing to join me, Dad living out of home working. Feels like it did before I released Ryoko, and everyone came to Earth."

Taking one last sip of tea, Tenchi picked up his plates, put them gently in the dish washer, and made for the stairs. With each step, the wooden boards sqweaked, creating the only familiar sound he still had around.Walking to the door to his room, he pushed it open and put a foot into the door. He tensed for a minute as he looked around. The little hairs on the back of his neck began to prick up. Something was out of place. He couldn't identify just what, but the air even had a feel that wasn't right. His eyes darted from corner to corner, scanning for any sign of life at all. Only Tenchi was in the room. A sudden thought popped into his head as he whispered in a low, doubtful voice.

"Ry…Ryoko…?"

He continued to stare into the nothingness that surrounded him. The gust of wind every now and then was the only answer he received. He sighed, recognizing his own foolishness, and made his way to his bed, slipping into the covers without much thought.

'Stupid me, I should just accept it now; she isn't coming back. Oh well, better get some sleep…'

Sleep would not come so nicely as Tench thought. He tossed and turned, unable to sleep for unknown reasons, until he fell into uncomfortable dream.

He was walking in a long corridor, the darkness stretching into abyss. The slapping of his bare feet to the floor made the pace for his heart. He called out into the darkness, hearing no response. He swiveled in his spot, looking, looking for a face, something. He didn't know just what yet, but it pulled at him, his mind swirled with confusion, desperate to seek comfort in the crushing loneliness. Turning to one end of the room, he spotted a shadow darker of the surrounding. He moved toward the shadow, slowly at first, soon turning a walk into jog, finding himself sprinting to it. It seemed to pull itself further from him, increasing the distance faster than he could close.

"NO, PLEASE WAIT!"

He continued to run, finally spotting a small dot of light that was once covered up by the shadow. Thinking the shadow guided him to the light, Tenchi ran for it, faster than he felt he ever ran, towards an escape. Less than 7 feet away, the light grew into an archway, too bright to see what lay on the other side, but could make out the archway. He sprinted now, coming head-on through the arch, nearly blinded by the rays of light. He brought his foot down onto a soft ground, and unable to adjust to the change of terrain, face-faulted into ankle high grass. Lying where he landed with a very painful face and a mouthful of dirt, Tenchi heard a small chuckle, sounding frighteningly familiar, coming from above him. He lay dead still, refusing to believe what he heard.

'No, it couldn't be, she….shes gone….she didn't, theres no way…'

Picking up his head, looking in utter disbelief, was Ryoko, smiling down at him as she sat on a cherry blossom tree branch. Tenchi swung his head from side to side like a drunkard, taking in the whole scene. It looked like the Masaki Shrine, but without all the hills and trees. Instead, only a single tree stood amid the gently rolling landscape of green grass. Cherry blossom leaves fluttered and spun in the air around them, they themselves dancing to the newfound joy in the air. He looked back up at Ryoko on the branch, finding she was no longer on the branch, but standing rather at the base of the tree, hands folded down, still a smile on her face. Her gentle expression calmed him in such a way he never felt before around her, feeling lighter than air. He stood, still staring, not quite sure what to make of it all. Before he could speak, however, she had already flew to him, closing the gap within seconds with a tender, loving hug. He hugged back, just as tightly, never wanting to let go. He smiled as his heart leapt in his chest and a single tear fell from his watery eyes. She moved her head slightly, adjusting herself so her mouth was by his ear, when she spoke in a far away whisper.

"I'm back, my Tenchi. Hope I didn't worry you too much."

"Ryoko, where have you been? Why did you leave us, why did you leave me?"

She pulled herself away, just enough to look at him face to face. He lost himself in her golden eyes, those beautiful feline eyes, the way her spiky cyan hair was so soft to the touch as he braved a hand through her mane.

"I don't have too much time Tenchi, so listen to everything."

But Ryoko, I…"

She placed one delicate finger over his mouth, and having calmed him once more, began to slowly carress his cheek.

"Tenchi, I'm sorry I left you, but it was more than you think. I was kidnapped, and more over, am still captive."

Her smile that shown brightly before faded, forming into a look of distress and pain. The tree disappeared, along with the rest of the scene around him, leaving Tenchi clinging to Ryoko in the darkness.

"I was taken Tenchi, and I can't break free. I tried Tenchi, every way I could. But the guards are too strong, they know how to tap into the power of my Jems. They plan to use it to benefit Tokimi."

Tenchi stared in utter shock and horror as Ryoko told him of her imprisonment.

'_How could Tokimi have found a way to control Ryoko through her Jems?'_

"Who are these people Ryoko? Why do they need you?"

"They are the ancient cult called the Karakodins. They are the children of Tokimi, or her so called children. They're only goal is to serve Tokimi and aid her passage from her dimension to ours. Somehow they can do it with my Jems. That's why they took me. Now they're after you Tenchi. They think you'll come after me, so they hired some assassin to terminate you. Be on the lookout, but don't wait for him to come. He should be at Earth by now. Get out of the house and keep on guard."

Tenchi was only more baffled he noticed he could no longer feel Ryoko's hand on his face, and could barely feel her in his arms. Panicking, he tried to grip her harder, finding it difficult, but he could feel her become more solid for the moment. She looked at him, a sad smile broke over her face.

"Tenchi, don't be afraid. No matter what happens, nothing will separate us, even though you don't think I'm there."

She pulled out just far enough to relocate her hand from his back to his heart as she spoke.

"Tenchi, feel me here. Feel my heart beating next to yours? That's where I'll be. I want you to know that. Know that I…"

Her voice suddenly stopped, as Tenchi could feel her slip from his grasp. Her image was still in front of hin, but fading fast, retracting into the darkness. All that he could hear of her was a far away whisper.

"Tenchi…"

He woke with a start, looking around at the space of his room. Fresh sunlight burst forth like a lantern, stinging his eyes as he shielded himself from the morning. Finally awake, he sat up, looking at his alarm clock. It showed 8:37 AM. He didn't really care, he could only focus on a cold sweat on his forehead, his now hard beating heart, and the meaning of a dream.


	4. Chapter 4: Dealings and Assassinations

She could feel the blows as the struck. She couldn't feel the pain, as her body had become numb from the beatings. Blow after blow, she wished she had her powers to make them pay for taking her. Although she still wasn't sure, Ryoko believed she figured out 2 things about her captors. One, they wanted her alive. Aftet she was taken, Ryoko had awoken in a small dark holding cell. She reflexingly tried to break the walls with her powers, finding that the walls only absorbed her attack and enerey, leaving her weak and alone. It was like before in the cave, but now she knew Tenchi could not find her. Her only escape had been her biggest but most worthy risk she took. By focusing her remaining powers on a single point in space, she sent a astryl body into Tenchi's subconcious, successfully entering a dream of his. From there, she was able to tell Tenchi everything she heard from the guards standing outside her door. Unfortunatly, they both had looked into the cell, realizing what could be doing, and commensed to beat the living crap out of her. She could do nothing, she waited for the death that wasn't rightly hers…

"Stop, you fools. She is to remain alive, Lady Tokimi commands. In fact, the Lady wished to see her.

He looked into the house with ease thanks to high speed bio-occular enhancements, given to him for this particular assignment. He would need it to, if half the rumors about this so called "prince" were true. He looked at the human with questions riddling him.

"So that's the kid that produces the Light Hawk Wings, eh? Looks a bit scrawny for all he's boasted to be."

Hijomakaru, professional hitman, hated these kind of assignments. Created by tension and myth, this job was thought to be more of a challenge. But the amount of recon Hijomakaru made before he engaged the prince told him that although mediocur at best, the kid was not that much to tangle with, if dealt with correctly. He just had to make the right move at the right time.

"Well, that's good enough for now, better report in."

He took his eyes off the house to switch on his holocom on his wrist. With a few buttons and a minute of signal tracing, a image was projected 2 feet above the device.

"What is it? Have you found anymore about the target?"

Hijomakaru hid his annoyance; his master was always so concerned with the mission, he didn't really care about if the instrument got damaged.

"No more than the last report, Your Excellence. The boy is alone, Intel has confirmed that all other alien girls have left this sector. I suspect that he will move outside of his home, into a local city. There I will strike, when his guard is at its lowest."

His master nodded, though having his concerns, would not intervene on that over little woes. His servant had enough to deal with.

"Remember, Hijomakaru, failure will result in direct punishment from Lady Tokimi. I trust that it not come to that."

"No, Lady Tokimi will not be disappointed. May her will be done."

The holographic image flickered for a moment, then was gone, only dots of light hovered over Hijomakaru. He reflected for a minute on his masters last comment

"_Remember, Hijomakaru, failure will result in direct punishment from Lady Tokimi. I trust that it not come to that."_

"I wont fail, not as long as there is a breath in me…"

He turned back to the house by the lake, focused his eyes on the bedroom, but noticed the boy wasn't there. Scanning the entire house, he could not see one trace of his prey. He focused on the road away from the house, and breathing with a sigh of relief, spotted the black-haired human.

'That was _too _close…Better keep a tighter leash on you, shouldn't I…'

With that, he vanished, now in hot pursuit of his greatest assignment he ever had.

Or to his death...

Tenchi boarded the bus that stopped before road leading to his house, slighty tense at the tiddings Ryoko brought him last night. Still not quite sure what she said was true, or if it wasn't just a dream, but he could not help but do what he was told, and looked all around him. This early in the morning, no one but himself took route to the Okyama. He perferred it this way; no one to have to worry about getting him from behind. He barely got any sleep after the dream with Ryoko, so decided to devise a plan to trick the assassin, then interrogate whoever it was to find out what happened to Ryoko, and what was the true purpose of these "Karakodins".

'Funny that I wouldn't have heard about them from everything I did to fight Tokimi. Even Washu should have said something about it after the defeat of Dr. Clay. Why is it that the only way to gain knowledge is to cause pain to those I care about?'

He stared out the window, noticed a sign outside for time and distance. He read it quickly before the bus pulled him out of its view.

ENTERING OKAYAMA CITY LIMITS

He slowly began to pass from tree lines to houses, slowly becoming towering apartment buildings and local businesses. He rose as the bus came to a sudden halt, opening its doors to drop off the load it carried only to be loaded with more people bound for the country. Tenchi payed the fee, waited for the oncoming passengers to file in, then exited the train, taking in the sites of the street he landed on. He turned to watch the bus leave, but suddenly saw a hooded figure standing across the street, _looking back at him._

Tenchi blinked, wondering if he was really seeing the person, or if it was paranoia getting to him at last. The bus pulled forward, blocking his view of the man. Then, just as soon as appeared, the hooded man disappeared behind the crowds, leaving Tenchi to gaze into the hustling people.

Throughout the entire day, Tenchi constantly felt he was being watched. After the bus station incident, he felt the stare of the mysterious man nearly everywhere he went. He chased it twice, both times cauing chaos for store owners and city traffic. He now sat on a bench, feeling stupid and exposed.

'Why is it every time I come so close, he slips away? He must be waiting for me to make a bad move, make a wrong turn. Maybe I can turn that against him…'

He eyed his surroundings, looking for a place he could see high spot, but was secluded enough that no one else walked in on him. His searching brought him to find a alleyway right behind him, dark but open to the moring sun that still shone around him. He got up, watching those moving around him to make sure that the hooded figure was saw him enter the alley. He stopped in the middle of the alley, seeing there was little places to hide.

'Perfect, he shouldn't be able to attack me from any hiding spot, so he'll have to show…'

No sooner had he started the thought that a lack blur dropped just mere feet in front of him. The sudden movement caused Tenchi to stall for a second before he pushed his fear and surprise aside. The hoodeed man rose, pulling back his hood as he stood tall. The face not of a murderer looked back at Tenchi, but a young man, with short brown hair, lively green eyes, and a sickly looking scar that etched along his left cheek. A slim smile stretched along his slim face.

"Masaki Tenchi, First Crown Prince of Juraian Empire, conqueror of Dr. Articus Clay and Kagato."

It was more of a statement than a question. Every nerve was on edge as the alley seemed to close in around him, reminding Tenchi of dark arena, the only thing was him, the black shadow, just barely distingushable from the surrounding night. He snapped back to reality as his foe spoke again.

"Masaki Tenchi, by order of Lady Tokimi, Goddess of Chaos and ruler of the Universe, you are to be erreaticated. Have you anything to say?"

A strange gesture by the assassin to ask for a last right, but Tenchi wasn't planning on taking it from him. Slowly keeping an eye of his enemy, Tenchi withdrew his sword Tenchi from his pocket. He rasied it, focusing his energy to creating the blade that would defend him. Without much effort, the blade appeared, about a yardstick in length, pulsing with powerful blue energy. It hummed slightly as he moved into a attack position, ready to strike like a preying cobra. Tenchi hated to admit it, but since Ryoko warned him, Tenchi ad actually been looking forward to this. Finally, he felt he was helping the rest of the girls, even though it was more of him helping himself.

"Sorry, but no thanks. I don't know who you are, or why you have Ryoko, but you chose to take the wrong girl from this planet."

Hijomakaru stared in shock for a moment, but then closed his eyes, hiding he frustration and annoyance.

"I was hoping to do this the easy way. I hold no grudge against you, Prince, I rather admire your courage. But when you challenge Hijomakaru, master of Stealth and Assassination, you have no more brains than a mouse. But if you wish it Prince…"

He pulled out his own weapon, a sleek black handle, and after using his own strength, formed a pulsing red blade of his own, leapt into the air.

"I WILL CONDOUN YOU!"

Tenchi had a second to react as the evil blade crashed upon his own, sparks and electricity dancing around the two powerful warriors. Just as quickly as he had attacked, he flew back, melting onto the shadow. Tenchi pivoted, trying to locate his target. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, the assain attempted to attack at Tenchi's feet, coming in low. Barely having any time to react, Tenchi jumped high, the red blade missing he foot by mere inches. He came down on a bad angle, landed and rolled, coming back up in a defensive position.

'Damn he's fast, my eyes can just see him in time for me to dodge, but I can't keep getting lucky, he'll take advantage of my weakness before I could react.'

Tenchi then had a thought. If he was using the darkness around him to hide himself, then all Tenchi had to do was focus on where the greatest amount of sound was. That would mean that whereever the sound was, Hijomakaru would be. Deciding it was his best chance, and stood still, listening for the sound that would save his life. His spine shuddered as the voice of his adverary speak to him, sounding quite amused with the game he was playing.

"Very good Prince, the rumors do you no justice what so ever. But enough of this, Hijomakaru will not be subject to mere sword practice."

He leapt once more into the air, over the head of the prince, raising his weapon to deliever the death blow.

He smiled a little to himself, sensing victory was within his reach. He landed on a knee, his blade making a satisfing hum in the air. He rose, turning to look at his fallem enemy.

"AHHHHHH!"

He looked down at his stomach, the source of his pain, and saw a burning blue blade had pierced him, blood burning against the energy that punctured his body. He could barely move, the pain was so intence. He managed to turn his head, seeing a triumphant Tenchi pull out his blade from its hole.

"Ho..how did you evv..ade my attack…"

Tenchi closed his eyes, thanking the gods for his life. He opened to see Hijomakaru collapse to one knee, then struggle to keep his head up against the ground of the alley.

"You may be able to evade being seen, but you cant avoid making noise. Every step you took gave off a slight echo, and that gave you away. I will admit, I was afraid you had me there for a while. Now as my reward, tell me where Ryoko. It may be your last chance to do something for good before you die."

Hijomakaru struggled to raise himself, but pulled himself to his feet, each breath becoming a burden.

'I will not die on my knees, not to this scum….'

"You want to know where she is? I'll tell you. She is held prisoner of Lady Tokimi, master of the universe. Her Lady plans to use the body of your Ryoko to sustain her and give her a physical form. The power of her jems will allow…"

He stopped to cough into his hand. A mouthful of blood covered his hand; he had very little time left. He pulled out a small device, like a joystick. He raised it to eye level, his vision becoming narrow and dark.

"The jems will contain her powers, allowing her to rule immortal among humans. She will rule supreme. Now let me die, Prince of Jurai, with what honor I have…"

He let his finger fall upon the button on the stick, which emitted a strong green light. Tenchi panicked, running out of the alley as fast as all get out. Too late though, as the explosion that came from behind him launched him into the air, leaving him sprawled on the sidewalk outside, a small crowd encirling a teenage kid who was cold out.


	5. Chapter 5: Healing and Reunions

A pulse was all that rung though Tenchi's mind. Then another. Each pulse making him more and more alert. He could barely remember what happened. An explosion, a dark alley…Ryoko….

He winced in pain as his senses come back to him, reminding him of the aches he aquired from the alley incident. He shook his head slightly, feeling some sort of device in his mouth, giving him a non-stop flow of air. Each painful breath brought him out of his dreaming, but each time the pain lessened. A cold feeling emenated from his head, making his eyes tingle. He tried to open them, only to shut them again from the light blinding him. He recovered, and slowly this time, opened his eyes.

He found himself in some sort of liquid filled tube, and was correct about the breathing device. He blinked a final few times, adjusting his eyes to the light and water. Looking down at the rest of him, he noticed several small cuts and minor brusies, but were already healing. He looked around for some sign of life outside the tube, whoever brought him to this place. Then reality hit him again, as an all to familiar voice echoed through his head.

" 'Bout time you woke up Tenchi. But then again I always had a memory of you doozing off at the worst possible time."

Tenchi could hardly believed that heard that voice, it had been a long time, almost too long since she was last here. He suddenly saw a cascade of lights encircle him, the liquid in the tank slowly draining, bringing him to the bottom. A small light clicked in front of him, and when the liquid was completely gone, a transparent door emerged in front of him. He stepped through, entering a well lit room, looking oddly like his living room. In fact it was his living room. Only a small change had been made, which was a tiny floating chair, sitting in which a red-haired young girl was sitting, a strong smile on her face, playing with her hair…

"WASHU!!!"

Tenchi ran over to the genius scientist, only to come a few feet short, his body disiplining him with pain in his whole body. Washu grinned to herself, reminded of the boys' careless attitude.

'He hasn't changed a bit…good old Tenchi for ya…'

"Washu, where have you been? How long have I been out? Where is everyone else? Sasami, Ayeka, Mihoshi …Ryoko…"

The grin on Washus' face retracted, forming a stern look of hurt.

'Poor Tenchi,' she thought, 'he always hoped the hardest that she'd be found. I hope for that too, but the chances now…'

"Well, still quick to the point I see Tenchi. Good to know you haven't changed that much. Well, to answer your questions in order. All of us have been scanning the galaxy for the past two months for any trace of Ryoko. We think we hit something, but I'll get to that in a minute. We each took our own ship; Mihoshi in Yagumi, Ayeka and Sasami in Tsumani, and myself in Ryo Oh Ki. After two months, a message was intercepted from Earth. One about a assassin that was after a young boy. We traced the link on a hunch, and found out you were the boy. We raced back here as we could, found your location, and got you out of the alley boefore any permenant damage set in. But your still recovering hotshot, so don't get too confident. Oh, and about five hours its been since you collasped in the alley."

Tenchi listened on, hinging on every word she spoke. It had some holes in the story, but Tenchi would fill those holes, he hoped…

"But Miss Washu, you still haven't told me where Ryoko is."

Washu frowned at the young man, annoyed at a stupid question.

"Well, I was getting to that, before I was rudely interupted."

She looked at the prince, and seeing that his lips were firmly sealed, she continued.

"Anyway, we unfortunatly havent found a trace of her. When we came, we all figured out that whoever was going after you had some clue to who was behind thins, and made plans to capture him and question them. But you seemed to dispose of him before we could immpement our plan. You didn't happen to get any information out of him before he died, did ya Tenchi?"

For the first time in a while Tenchi forgot how to use his voice. He had been so eager to tell what he knew he choked on his unspoken words. Clearing his throat, he told Washu of everything that had happened in the alley, Hijomakaru, the battle. She soaked it in like a sponge, taking down notes of everything that transpired that day. But something nagged at the genius scientist, one thing that bothered her.

"But Tenchi, there's one thing I don't get. How did you know about the assassin?"

Tenchi could only drop his head as he himself could still not fully believe his answer. Looking back up at Washu, he spoke in a small voice.

"Ryoko… she contacted me in a dream. I don't know how, but she told me about the assassin, why she was taken…she wanted to tell me one other thing, but she never said it in time…Something cut her connection with me…"

"Her willpower must be weakening the longer she's with her captors. Did Ryoko mention anything about them?"

Tenchi raised himself, feeling better and ready to find Ryoko. At long last, its was time to make them pay.

"Ryoko called them the Karakodins, the children of Tokimi."

Washus' face changed from the once confused look to one of utter terror. She honestly looked like she had had a heart attack. Never, in all the time Washu had lived at Tenchi's house, had he seen that look on her face. This caused Tenchis' heart to also be gripped by terror; if this cult was something that could scare the greatest scientist in the universe, then Tenchi could only guess that the danger that awaited him.

"Tenchi, what I'm about to tell you is extremely important. Remember fighting Kagato, Dr. Clay? Compared to these guys, they're lab mice."

Tenchi could feel a lumb gather in his throat. 'What? I can't imagine someone with more resources than Clay, and Kagato, I don't think I could even begin to understand…"

Washu turned towards one of the many windows that encompassed the living room. She stared out into the darkness, knowing she would be back into the thick of it once again.

'I never thought that the Karakodins would get involved. Tokimi must have a very strong hold in this world already for her to be operating like this. I don't think I have the technology to take them down. Maybe its true about the Tree then too…'

She turned to look back at Tenchi, formulating her best strategy for the situation at hand. She only had one choice, it was the one she would regret in the end, and may not even survive.

"Tenchi, I cant explain everything right now, we need the rest of the girls for that. If we're going to fight the children of Tokimi, then we need to alert all the allies we have. There isn't much time. They may already be moving forward with their plans, but I think they'll want to eliminate you first. We need to get you out of here, off this planet. After that, we need to get back up. Pack whatever you need, and take Tenchi-ken with you as well. I'll go get your Grandfather, we may need him too. You have fifthteen minutes."

Tenchi was at a loss for words, these sudden orders had left him baffled. Now, without explination, he had been told he was a fugative from a cult which planned to have him killed, help Tokimi take over the universe, and destroy anyone who gets in they're way. Tenchi couldn't do another thing without some sort of answer to his burning question.

"Miss Washu, just what do you mean when you say 'back-up'?"

Washu broke her grim appearance with her trademark evil genius smile. She looked like a fish out of water, you could tell she was planning out the entirety of their trip in space.

"Silly Tenchi, we're getting the best help that's available to us, and our only hope. Pack for a long trip Tenchi, 'cause we're going to find and utilize the power of the Tree of Beginning."


	6. Chapter 6: Emotions and Journeys

Ayeka looked out of the conference room of the Galaxy Partol ship, Yukinojo. She took a small sip of the tea Sasami made before she journyed down to Earth for a supply stop.Relishing the scent the warm liquid created, the First Crown Princess of Jurai turned her eyes back toward the revolving planet below. Two months, but it was just as beautiful and calming as it had been the day she left. A few clouds passed over what she thought was China, although she had never spent much time looking up Earth geology. She was only concerned with a much smaller piece of this paradise, Japan, home of Tenchi Masaki.

She wasn't too pleased when Washu had spoken of her alone getting Tenchi from his house, but no sense in fighting logic; it would be best to allow him some time to recooperate before he came aboard.

'Still,' she thought, 'a bit odd she would want to speak to Tenchi alone, there's nothing he would be able to learn from her I couldn't tell him.'

She took another strong sip of tea, coughing up a bit as the intercom systen crackled to life. The voice of a bubbly blond made itself known in the conference room.

"Lady Ayeka, you alerted me to tell you when Washu returned with Tenchi."

Cleaning the front of herself from trace residue of tea, she pulled herself together and spoke in a clear voice.

"And?"

"Well, they're here. Washu said that everyone was to be in the conference room in a few minutes. Just thought I'd letcha know, ok?"

"Whatever Mihoshi, just come down quickly."

She shook her head, still amused at the Galaxy Detective's innocent persona. She moved to make a sit down, when the sliding door of the conference room opened. From behind the door came Washu, followed by Mihoshi, who had a werid bump on her forehead.

'Probably fell on her face the way down here. Expected, but never gets old…'

Ayeka smiled as Sasami walked through, little Ryo-Ohki on her shoulders. Lastly was Tenchi. As his eyes began to survey the conference room, the first target his eyes hit was Ayeka. He couldn't say just how, but something about the way she was starring back into his was bonechilling. Her looks hadn't changed a bit, still beautiful, graceful, proper, but changed some how. There was something about her eyes that sent peaceful thought away.

Ayeka could not not turn her head, nor change the look on her face. It wasn't one of anger or rage, but one of utter despair, mourning even. Still looking at Ayeka, even after she turned her head, Tenchi only snapped out of his trance by Washu's loud voice.

"Tenchi! Will you please sit down? We'll have plenty of catch-up time after we leave"

"Oh, sorry little Washu." Tenchi moved toward the nearest seat next to Sasami, face only slighty red.

The red-headed genius clicked her heels impatiently as he seated himself, only to immediately dawn her serious persona once again.

"Ok people, we haven't got much time and we have a lot of information to share. Firstly, we need to plot a course to the Juraian territory called the Ciladon. Ayeka, did you get the clearence?"

"Yes, they were a bit reluctant to ive it to me, but in the end they couldn't refuse." She responded with lighting speed, obviously rehearsed.

"Good, then how about Galaxy Police interference? I assume you took care of it Mihoshi?"

Mihoshi burst in with extreme joy, obviously happy to say her share.

"Yep, they said that since its in Jurai territory, they have no objection."

Tenchi could not hold his silence, so he stood, hands on the table.

"Miss Washu, I don't understand. Why should Jurai or the Galaxy Police have any say on our journey to the Tree of Beginning?"

"Tenchi, if you were asked to give up your Jurai powers to someone else who wouldn't give a very good reason why, would you give it to them?"

Tenchi suddenly realized the reality of the situation. Shocked, he stared, a bit less confused about the whole thing.

"So, the Tree, how powerful is it?"

'Tenchi, wars have been fought over who controlled the area _around_ the Tree's location. For the past few thousand years, Jurai has had a strong influence in the area, but never set foot on the planet. If my estamation is correct, we will be the first other worldly beings to see the Tree in 5000 years."

Tenchi took a seat, taking it all in. But something nagged at the back of Tenchi's mind.

"But Miss Washu, if no one has been there in the last few thousand years, how do we know that the Tree still exists?"

"Well, information is still a bit dark, but that's why we have to speak with Gonzy first."

Sasami raised a hand slowly, trying to get Washu's attention.

"Yes Sasami?"

"Miss Washu, who is Gonzy?"

"A very good question Sasami. Gonzy was appointed by the Jurai King to guard the Tree and its secrets 5,000 years ago. He is said to be a Wardon, one who speaks for the spirits through emotions. Since he has a very strong connection with nature, he should be able to sense if the Tree is alive."

"So Miss Washu, when and where will we be finding this Gonzy?"

Washu gazed over at the First Crown Princess, knowing this next question she really could not be sure of.

"Well, for starters, we need to get to Ciladon, and from there our search will start for Gonzy. Hopefully we can beat the Karakodins from getting to him first. If so, we may have a chance to stop Tokimi's plans before they can begin. Mihoshi, get to the bridge and plot a immediate course for Ciladon. I need to do some research of the planet before we get into its vacinity. We will arrive in 2 days, so we don't have much time."

Without another word, Mihoshi and Washu walked out of the conference room. As the door closed behind them, Sasami also stood up and walked out.

"I better get dinner started. Glad your back Tenchi, we sure did miss you. Ryo-ohki sure did, too."

Tenchi smiled after the young princess. The cabbit jumped from Sasami to Tenchi lap, landing with a long "Miya!"

"Hello Ryo-Ohki, I sure have missed you too. I'm happy to see you Sasami, and glad I get to enjoy your great cooking again."

"Aw, thanks. I ust do what I can."

With that Sasami ran out of the conference room, the cabbit bouncing behind her, leaving the Frist Crown Prince and Princess alone. Head down, Ayeka made a surprising move to the seat next to Tenchi. Looking up, she smiled her best at him, loving his chocolate brown eyes staring into her own.

"We've all missed you very much. I'm also sorry about…"

"Not finding her?"

Ayeka pushed her face down avoiding his once inviting eyes. He raised a hand to her shoulder, patting it gently.

"Its alright Ayeka. I'm just glad to be able to take some of the burden off the rest of you. But for now, lets just relax. In two days, we'll be one step closer to getting our family back on track."

Ayeka raised her head, eyes brimming wth oncoming tears. Her heart was tearing at the seams, she could not hold back the emotional pain anymore.

"No Tenchi, that's not what I had in mind."

She rose, turning her back to him, ignoring the hand upon her shoulder, letting it gradually slide off as she made her way to the door. It opened at her presence, yet she turned, a single tear falling from her eyes.

"Tenchi, just answer me honestly; when we find Ryoko, what then? What will become of our family? Have you at last come to terms with yourself?"

Tenchi could not speak, but rose and attempted to raise an arm and speak. But defeatedm he lowered his hand, and gave a long sigh, turning his head back up to her.

"Ayeka, your right things will change, I know it, and so do you. But we're not living in that time yet, we haven't crossed that path. When we do, I will not keep anything from any of you anymore. I promise."

Ayeka looked at him, the tears flowing more freely. She smiled at him, her features looking more sad every minute.

"Oh Tenchi, when will you ever learn…"

She left the room, ignoring the stinging of her eyes and ran to her room, leaving a very upset Prince to contempate his future.


	7. Chapter 7: Memories and Resolution

Disclaimer: I own nothing, including Tenchi Muyo, since I live in a VAN DOWN BY THE RIVER!!

Hey guys, this is the first time I have actually completed something over a weekend, so bear with me here. I'm very happy to say that I will complete this, even if it takes friggin forever.

So without Further ado, I present

Chapter 7: Memories and Resolution!

Ryoko could see nothing. She only felt a horrible pain in her side, feeling a warm liquid dripping over her lips. She struggled to open her eyes, but pain seared her as the slightest amount of light burned her retinas. Slowly adjusting, she could make out the room she was in, yet it was more like a grand hall. Tall pillars of what looked like marble arched above her into the dark ceiling. The floor itself was like glass, and at the end opposite of her was a giant fountain, its water a deep shad of purple. She looked at her side, only to turn away as her clothing was covered in blood, and more of it was streaming out her mouth. She put her hand on the ground, attempting to pick her head up for a better look, only to have it pushed down again. She coughed up more blood as a harsh voice above her spoke.

"Keep you head down, slime. You have no right to see the glory of Lady Tokimi."

"…Lady..Tokimi…."

The guard put his foot on her side, putting so much pressure on the wound that she could only spit more blood out in attempt to scream.

"Yes, she will decide what is to be done with you."

Ryoko wasn't really paying attention to what he said. She was trying to stop any more blood to be coughed up, when a blinding light shined in front of her, forcing her to look away. When the light faded, a great presence filled the room, its power almost suffacating Ryoko. The guard that brought her in dropped to his knees, his breath quickened slightly. He spoke in a tone of upmost respect, and fear.

"My Lady Tokimi, I have brought the prisoner Ryoko, daughter of Washu, as requested."

He shifted himself a bit, straightened up, then walked away, leaving Ryoko alone on the floor. The space pirate felt the presence of another suddenly enter her mind. Unlike Kagato, who only sought control of her body and power, this presence was invading her memories. She gripped at her head screaming out as memories flooded her mind, only to slip away into darkness. As she tried to close of her mind from the presence, she felt her mind was being cut with a thousand knifes. She screamed silently, writhing on the ground as a voice echoed through her mind.

"Ryoko, there is no resistance. No one can help you but I. If you truly want freedom, you shall not fight back."

The cyan-haired beauty somehow found the strength to lift her head, looking above her to see Tokimi, goddess of Chaos, smiling evily at her. Her purple eyes, filled with pure darkness, flooded her concious, causing an icy hand to grip at her heart. The presence entered again, but remained still, only to reside there, as it spoke again.

"Ryoko, you have lived a life of complete sin. Regardless of Kagato's control, you refused to fight back. You murdered many millions, and did more damage to this dimension than I could have ever thought possible of a human. I was very impressed when I looked you your criminal record. Well done. Now I wish to grant you the one thing you could never have gained. Freedom of the mind, to wipe your mind clean of all memories, an end to the scenes and nightmares that have plauged you so long."

Ryoko, picked up her head a little more, to stare at the goddess before her.

"You can? Why? I haven't done anything to deserve that. The crimes I have done is for me to live with, its my punishment. And besides, I don't want to lose my memories of Earth, of Tenchi…"

"Ah yes, Tenchi, champion of Tsunami. I wonder, why would you want to remember a boy who caused you more pain than Kagato ever could?"

"What? Tenchi never hurt me. He would never…"

A memory flooded his mind, one of Tenchi slapping her across the face after Mayuka was found. Another, where he had told her that he would rather stay with Haruna than return to live with her. Another, where she ripped the robe that belonged to his mother.

-'Oh, I hate you Ryoko, I hate you!'-

Ryoko couldn't watch anymore. She thrashed about on the ground, crying for her soul. She screamed in her mind for it to end, for the scenes to go away. Strangely enough, the did, vanishing into the darkness like the ones before them. She stared at Tokimi, in both wonder and disbelief.

"You see? I have the power to do all things. I can clean you mind, rid it of all the pain you have suffered. You shall be truly free, like a newborn child."

_Another chance_…That was the only thing she wished for every night, the thing she craved most…

Another memory flooded her mind. A small child was running up a flight of stone steps. He was not quite tall enough to keep his balance and he hopped up the stones two-a-time. He kept tripping every so often, but finally reached the small clearing at the top. He ran ahead to its center, the opening of a cave. Everyday he was here, at the same time, to see her.

-"Ryoko, where are you? Ryoko?"-

He sat down on the stone just at the caves' foot, catching his breath. Looking at the caves mouth, there she was, his playmate Ryoko. He smiled at her, a warm glow coming from his eyes as she looped through the air, performing amazing tricks in the air. He laughed at his friend's abilites as she landed. Her amber eyes full of happiness and hope that came with each of his daily visits. He would always come, no matter of concern of the elements or time of day, just for her. As his laughter died down, he looked at the demoness with concerned eyes.

-"Ryoko, I heard from Grandpa that a demon lives in that cave. Is it still there?"-

The space pirate eyes grew full of sadness, her smile faded into a painful frown, looking away from the boy as her heart was afraid of his possible fear of her should he learn the truth. The boy couldn't understand what made his friend so upset like that, unless she was the demon inside of it. Slowly, he stood and walked over to her, attempting to touch her hand, only to have his own slip through her astral form. She smiled at his gesture, causing him to smlie in return.

-"Ryoko, I wish I that we could always be together, that you could live at my house with me forever. One day, I want you to come live with me. Would you want to?"-

The space pirate looked at the young boy, his promise bringing more happiness to her than she had know in 700 years. She couldn't believe it, her Tenchi wanted to be with her, just as much as she wanted to be with him. She nodded, putting on her greatest smile to show her approval.

The memory faded, the image of a happy boy was forever frozen in her mind.

'_No, nothing, not even a freedom from my dreams is worth forgetting Tenchi. Because my dreams __**are**__ Tenchi, to be with him, protect him, just like he would do for me.'_

"Then we will have no choice but force. Such a shame, it would have been painless had you willingly coroperated, now you shall watch as each memory is slowly ripped from existance, leaving you empty, a hollow shell. Guard! Take her to the Tree. There it will begin."

Ryoko smiled at the memory of Tenchi's promise, and tucked it away in the most protected part of her mind, ready for the mental challenge that awaited. The guard picked started to drag her out of the room.

"Hurry, Tenchi, I don't wanna lose you…"

--

Washu felt as if a cold hand was gripping her neck, causing a cold chill to traverse her spine. She ony got that feeling at the worst of times; it was her link between her sister goddesses.

'Tokimi, what you done with Ryoko?'

Only silence answered her. She sighed, turning to the destination timer on her holotop. Just under ten hours until they reached Ciladon, home of the Tree of Bearing and Gonzy, its keeper. She only vaguely remembered the frompy old geezer, he was almost as old as her, and maybe a bit wiser. She gave out a small laugh, he was at least when it came to Trigion slugworms, but otherwise, she still had him beat. But he still held great authority with the ancient beings, his legendary ability to communicate for nature. Not one of the greatest skills, but he was the only one, so he was pretty important. That was, if he was still alive. If he was smart enough, he would have avoided Tokimi's 'children', and with him, taken the secrets of the Tree. The one thing Washu could never learn about completely. She remembered the only words Gonzy ever told her before her imprisonment by Kagato.

Walking the woods of The Sanctuary, Washu breathed deeply at the smell of seasoned logs and pipe smoke.

"Only he would burn the special logs here, so it must be him."

The red haired genius continued her walk until she reached a small clearing. In its center stood, as she thought, a small fire, burning a purple flame. A tiny, hunched over old man sat at one side on a old tree stump, gazing into the flame while occasionally drawing from a very long pipe. He was very old with age, for many mortals in his 'prime years'. He wore long, wiry silver hair, tied back into a tail that come to his lower back. His face was that of someone who had seen much, as Washu knew he very well did. He looked at her with lighting blue eyes, which were said to pierce into the heart and soul. He smiled as he took a long draw from his pipe, puffing out a few circular rings.

"A goddess, in my santuary? What an unexpected honor, Lady Washu."

"Likewise, Gonzy."

She smiled at the old man, _'He always had a way with words...'_

"Please, will you not sit? I know the path to this place must have been a long one for you."

She sat she actually was starting to break a sweat from the walk up here, but the information she was after was worth a few cramps later. She breathed deeply as the fires warth eased her sore muscles.

"Actually Gonzy, I sorta went into retirement as a Goddess, it was getting a bit cramped in the office, I guess you could say."

"I see, still, never my place to judge the the will of the ancients. So, what may I assist you with, Miss Washu?"

"Gonzy, really, when have I ever instituted being called "Miss"? I perfer "Little Washu". But anyway, I think you know why I have come."

His smile faded slightly, only to form a half grin. He eyes pierced right through her, his gaze both intense and comforting.

" 'Little' Washu, you know any information about the Tree is prohibited by any lesser beings. But I suppose for a old Goddess and friend, I will do my best."

Washu shifted a little, only to get comfortable for the answer to a question she had wanted to know about for a long time.

"Gonzy, I gave up my powers in the form of three gems. I am the first of my kind to accomplish this task. Since I was the most powerful of my sisters, I'm afraid that one of them might take advantage of the power they hold. What should be done with them?"

He stared at her for a long time, searching her eyes for the answer that lied within them. He had learned, over his many years of meditation, that one person, no matter how happy a life they live, they always have a secret desire. Washu, Goddess of Wisdom, was the last person he guessed would have such a simple one. Yet for one who had the power to change the laws of the mortal realm, she must have envied even the most simplest women in the universe. He smiled once again, tapping into the power of the surrounding enviorment. He opened his eyes, which took on a ghostly blue glow. He spoke in a voice that was quite unlike his own, deeper, with more omniousness to his tone than normal.

"You seek a way to seal away that which is is your essence. Yet you can never really part with that which is you. Therefore, fufill your dream, and create for yourself the one thing you lack in life. But be forwarned. That which you seek will be given, but you will recieve it at a price. Your gift will be cursed by the universe, cast down as a weapon, and controlled by a lord of evil and darkness. He will corrupt your gift, turn it almost as dark as he. Yet your gift will be saved, not by you, but by another, who will free the gift from its sins and darkness, showing the true light whereever they roam. They will fall in love, yet one shall be blinded by his emotions for others to see it. Only through sacrifice will their hearts join as one. I foresee that this shall not be the last we meet here, for the next shall be of dire urge, for both of us I fear."

Washu could only listen to the old man's prophecy in awe. Taking in all the events the future held in story, she could not help but linger on one specific detail... _'Could he really mean...will I have...a...baby?_ Her eyes watered at the very thought, the one thing she could never have as a goddess, but for a mortal, a amazing possiblity...Yet, she had already had one once...back when he was still in her life..."_But my own child, one I didn't share with anyone but myself..."_ Wiping the first fallen tear from her emerald eyes, now full of joy at her future promise to look at Gonzy, only to see his tree stump vacant. A slight smile etched her face as she stood, eyes still on the log.

"Always with the mysterious exits..."

She walked out of the woods, somehow knowing what she was going to do all along, only know, how to do it...

-

And 2,700 some odd years later, here she was, once again going to Gonzy for guidence, her last chance at getting her true hearts desire...

A daughter, who loved her...

A child, who fell in love...

A part of her, that she never really lost, no matter what happened...

"I'm coming Ryoko, mommy's coming..."

FIN

Update: New story on the way later (maybe soon, I don't know)

Look for Tenchi Muyo: Are You My Dream?


End file.
